¿Qué importa más?
by mikibel15
Summary: no era buena idea entrar, Soul lo sabia y tu también. entonces, para ti ¿que importaba más?


Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este fic lo hice hace unos años atrás luego de ver un video basado en la pareja SoulxMaka _(Soul and Maka - Hurt)_ y estoy conciente de que no es muy bueno, pero le tengo mucho cariño siendo que es el primero que hice y deje completo. Además, esta basado en los capítulo de la serie, Soul Eater.

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten de mi fic:

_¿Qué importa más?_

Soul lo sabia, y trato inútilmente de persuadirte. Tú lo sabias, y aun así fuiste. Ya no importa cuanto llores, el daño ya esta echo y Soul fue quien se llevo la peor parte. Pero claro, tenían que cumplir con su deber. En esto no importan las consecuencias, el trabajo esta ante todo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo va a pasar…-

_**¿Y si lo sabias, porque quisiste ir?**_

Porque eres una alumna sobresaliente, porque debías velar por las almas de las personas ajenas a ti, porque si querías estar a la altura de tu madre, de ser tan buena como ella, debías cumplir con tu deber sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_**Tenias que pensar en tu futuro como Meister.**_

Miras con impotencia la sangre que mancha de escarlata tus guantes. Si hubieras hecho caso a las suplicas que Soul ocultaba tras sus comentarios, no sentirías el peso de la sangre que derramó por ti.

Porque Soul sabía que no tenían que entrar, sabía que saldrían malparados de esta. Tu también sabias que algo malo pasaría si se involucraban. Pero claro, eran estudiantes de Shibusen y era su deber como tal saber que sucedía allí dentro. Pero a tu diferencia, él no pensaba en reforzar su titulo.

_**Él no había pensado en su futuro como **__**Death **__**Scythe**_

Recuerdas sus muecas, sus palabras, su dolor. Cierras los puños con fuerza, consiente que tus nudillos deben encontrarse blanco a causa de la presión que ejerces en tus manos.

-Estoy dispuesto a morir por ti…

Él te lo dijo. Te lo demostró. Sabía lo que podría suceder, por eso te siguió. Ya no pensó en si mismo sino en ti. Ese era parte del trato. Sus habilidades, su poder, su vida: Todo eso te pertenecía, ese era peso que conllevaba permanecer a tu lado y él lo cargo sin quejas, cumpliendo palabra por palabra su promesa.

_**Pero tú no fuiste capaz de hacerlo. **_

Sientes tu cuerpo temblar. Muerdes con fuerza el interior tu mejilla derecha, sintiendo el sabor metálico de tu sangre. No tienes derecho a llorar. No eres tu la que se encuentra inconsciente en una camilla de la enfermería. Tus ojos te escocen, desearías serlo, pero Soul fue mas fiel a su promesa y no a su trabajo.

No pensaste en ti y mucho menos en él. ¿Dónde estaba la promesa de protegerse mutuamente, de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su nivel? Por ti su sangre esta contaminada, su vida pende de un hilo, su cuerpo sufre.

-Fue culpa mía…

_**Claro que lo era.**_

Pero llorar no arreglaría las cosas. Las lágrimas no borrarían la marca que ahora surca a lo largo de su pecho. Los gritos de arrepentimiento no compensarían el dolor que invadía su cuerpo. Nada de eso servía.

-espérame Soul…me haré tan fuerte como tu

_**¿Lo cumplirás esta vez?**_

Soul grita, se retuerce. Su respiración se agita y sus ojos se dilatan, oscurecen. Aprietas con fuerza su mano y él se aferra a la tuya, no sabes que hacer. ¿Cómo lo calmas, como detienes su malestar?

-Tranquila…. Es solo una pesadilla…

El te sonríe y tú suspiras. Contrólate. Dijiste que ya no llorarías, que serias más fuerte.

_**Pero cuesta serlo….**_

Aunque sabe que tú eres la causa de sus pesadillas, de sus dolores, él trata de calmarte a pesar de no saber como. Él sigue pensando en ti. Y eso te daña.

Envuelves entre tus manos la de él. Sientes deseos de gritarle, de borrar su sonrisa. Quieres decirle que no piense en ti y piense en él, que deje de engañarte diciendo que esta bien. Él lo sabe y tu también. Pero no le dices nada. Sabes que no funcionaria.

_**El seguirá pensando en ti**_

Porque Soul sabe que si no lo hace él tu no lo harías. Porque sabe que no mides tus límites y el deber te impulsa a no pensar en las consecuencias. Pero sabes que es tiempo de cambiar.

Preparas las cosas que Soul no necesita hoy y enumeras mentalmente las que precisará mañana. Cierras la puerta y te recargas en ella. Ya no quieres ser una carga para él. No quieres que Soul lleve todo el trabajo. Quieres ser útil para él.

_**Entonces esfuérzate.**_

Te aferras a su bolsa con fuerza, con los ojos teñidos de determinación. Tal vez las peleas no acaben, ni tus maka-chop se detengan ni sus comentarios burlones se esfumen. Te encargarías que nada de eso termine. Seguirás adelante, a la par de él.

_**Se más fuerte.**_

Caminas con la cabeza en alto, dispuesta a cumplir con tu promesa, a no dar marcha atrás, a no depender siempre de él, a merecer tu puesto como técnica de Soul. Serias fuerte. Lo harás por él y por ti misma.

_**Cumple con tu palabra.**_

_-lo haré…_

_**Piensa más en ti.**_

_-y menos en el trabajo…_

_**Vela por la vida de Soul.**_

_-es lo que importa… _

_**No lo olvides.**_

_-nunca más…_

_**Protégelo.**_

_-ese es mi nuevo deber…_

…

Gracias por haberse tomado un pequeño tiempo para leerlo, ¿Qué les pareció? Como dije antes, se que no es la gran cosa pero pensé que se merecía estar aquí siendo el primero en crear. Desde ya, aceptare cualquier critica sobre el. Bueno espero que esten bien y que tengan un buen día-tarde-noche(?) dependiendo del momento en que lo lean

¡Hasta pronto!

_Bel_


End file.
